


【索香】一个扯蛋的故事

by Lorazepam1132



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorazepam1132/pseuds/Lorazepam1132
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	【索香】一个扯蛋的故事

其实很少有事情能让罗罗诺亚·索隆连续两天陷入沉思的。

他这人的思维走向是两个极端，要么一针见血看得透透的，要么懒得琢磨干脆就不想了。人生唯一需要认真走脑子思考的，也就是找路了，尽管思考的效果只能用丢人来形容。

但是很奇怪啊，有件事他真的很介意。

这直接导致了他这两天有意无意地总盯着厨子的下半身陷入思考。

当然不是你们想象的那种猥琐痴汉的眼神。这两个人的关系全船皆知，特拉法尔加·罗刚在桑尼号住了一个晚上就嗅出了基情的味道（这大概率由于他自己就是个纹身给，而且是双商天花板的给）。

索隆要是真有什么强烈的生理需求，duck不必在这望梅止渴干瞪眼，以他那强人锁男的钢铁作风，管它什么厨房浴室练功房还是甲板，裤子说扒就扒，干到厨子喊操你妈。

所以，他现在是真的捏着下巴微微皱眉地在思考，这事困扰了他很久——

真的不会扯蛋么？

没想到今天他还真一不小心开口问出来了。

为了第二天的登岛，厨子正在一个人忙着做便当。像往常一样，索隆搬了个木凳子坐在厨房，活儿也不干，就像个大爷似的观摩厨师的手艺，看着看着就不过脑子地脱口而出了。

当时山治手里正捏着两个鸡蛋准备往碗里敲，这话震得他一哆嗦，两个蛋直接啪唧掉进了碗里，摔得稀碎稀碎，索隆居然脑海虚构出了半秒钟的异样痛觉。

“扯......扯淡......？？”厨子只觉得莫名其妙这个绿藻头到底在扯什么淡，他看了看碗里连壳带液一片狼藉，顺势在捡蛋壳之余用筷子挑了个又滑又颤又拉丝的蛋黄，关爱地举给眼前这个神经病看一眼，恨不得每个字的末尾都捎个巨大问号，“呐，你要的扯——？蛋——？”

“白痴厨子，我说的不是这个蛋。”把挡住视线的鸡蛋碗推到一旁去之后，索隆那道目光直接落在了西裤拉链的方圆10cm，挑了挑下巴，暗示还有一种东西......也叫蛋。

一时之间无数乱七八糟的符号涌满了山治的大脑，总体来说还是操蛋的问号，等下，他现在面对“操蛋”这个词都有些无法直视。

现在才明白，为什么这两天无论洗碗做饭还是打架，总能感受到来自一只眼的目光盯着自己腰以下的部位。

他起初以为是这个绿藻头有点欲求，但彼此都知道，他们做爱根本没有适可而止的怡情，不到干柴烈火榨完最后一滴，两个人有气无力大汗淋漓抱在一起喘粗气，绝不罢休。德雷斯罗萨必有一场苦战，明天登岛后一触即发，这种时候，他们自然是以大局为重保存体力。

总不能山治夹个磨得红肿生疼的屁股，索隆睡眼惺忪还锤着腰就登岛了。

按不按罗的狗屁计划走不好说，起码态度还是要端正的。

抛开见到美女就喷薄而出的溢美之词，山治这个人心里还是挺能藏得住事情的，比如索隆恐怖岛的所作所为，比如自己引以为耻的身世。

再比如，庞克哈萨德与那个武装色变态男一脚对踢到轻度骨裂。

对于战力全部来源于双腿的山治来说，哪怕是一个蚊子腿粗细的裂缝，也不是小事，毕竟下一次保不齐对踢到多弗朗明哥，这蚊子腿裂缝的破绽可能就直接引起粉碎性骨折了。

出于不想给人添麻烦的想法，山治一直没对人讲。一是因为这种程度的骨裂没有特效药，还是得靠时间养着。二是因为，太他妈丢人了。

饱受两年心理与身体双重炼狱折磨的修行后，出山没几天自己的宝腿就光荣负伤。再反观那个绿藻头，三把刀干净锃亮，每次战斗都跟试刀热身似的毫发无伤，还能在美女剑士面前扮酷耍帅。他可不想给那个混蛋留下什么嘲笑的把柄，继“痴汉男”“鼻血男”后又徒添个“骨裂男”。

但是话又说回来，毕竟是关系近到恨不得时不时就插到一起的枕边人，即使说好了禁欲到德雷斯罗萨一战结束，平日不起眼的小细节就足以让索隆觉察出不对劲。刚才也说了，这个男人的脑筋就像钟摆徘徊在地狱天堂，迟钝的时候八匹马都拉不过来，但是有些事比谁都看得明白，尤其是所有山治相关。

海贼、海军、被诱拐的孩子们的热饭热汤都是山治一个人站在新搭建的简易灶台前完成的，大家快到了酒足饭饱，厨师工作接近尾声，他正准备把最后一根萝卜剁碎放到味噌汤里。

随着缝纫机砸线一般整齐划一的上下动刀，萝卜片保持薄厚3mm不断诞生于刀刃下，忽然出现了两只手指捏住刀刃的两面，剁菜声戛然而止。

不用看也知道那只指节间被剑柄摸得满是老茧的手是谁的。只是这个男人接下来做的事有点让他窒息。

“先别切了。”两只手指继续捏着刀片放到了一边，索隆忽然蹲下了身子，要不是脚上穿的是一双黑亮的皮鞋，山治还以为是自己鞋带开了，不对，鞋带开了那个混蛋也不该蹲下来摸自己脚腕的吧？

“你变态吗？”庄严神圣的厨师工作被打扰了本就不爽极了，现在他还当着小孩子、美女海军、美女同伴的面，对自己的脚腕伸出魔爪。

山治就想直接抬脚一计首肉shoot砸在那张眉头紧锁的死人脸上，却不料脚根本没挥起来，被攥得死死的不说，男人还突然猛地起身，抓着脚腕把整条伤腿直接扳了上去。

只剩下一条支撑腿的他失去了重心，后方三米处正好有堵墙，跌跌撞撞后背砸到了墙上可算站住了脚。

此时的画面是这样的：山治被壁到了墙角，索隆的脸距离他只有10公分，而一条腿被掰到了与脸平齐的高度，还有，两个人脸都谜一般地红了。

特拉法尔加·罗本是想着碗里的汤喝没了要不要再盛一碗，瞥向了临时灶台的方向，第一眼是没过脑子很无意的一瞥，但是收回目光后反应过来画面中出现了什么不和谐的动作，马上扭过去脖子再看了一眼，那是他今天第N次觉得自己上了贼船。

“草帽当家。”他戳了戳旁边用生命往嘴里塞肉的路飞，脸上表情反正挺一言难尽的，“你们船，平时都玩得这么开放的么？”

被强迫体位抬起一条腿的厨子脸上出现了咬牙切齿的狰狞，这感觉挺复杂的，骨裂的腿被掰得生疼，还得咬着腮帮控制表情，再加上这种羞耻的动作很容易引起条件反射的生理反应，现在他的裤裆由于一条腿强行上抬暴露无遗，他可不想让lady看见这里即将鼓起一个东西。

“你他妈给我放开！”山治已经在脑海构想要不要动用承重脚来个高空托马斯回旋踢，把这个不知道在想什么的绿藻脑袋踢清醒一点，他压低声音试图在男人耳边做最后一轮言语抵抗，“是哪个王八蛋一本正经说，忍到德雷斯罗萨以后再做的？”

索隆两只耳朵就好像开了屏蔽模式，半句话都没听进去，连同厨子的挣扎动作一同被无视。他就像做什么机械臂测试实验似的，把手里那条腿左掰掰右晃晃，严肃认真地盯着反馈测试结果的显示屏——山治紧咬牙关却写满了“踢死你哦”的那张脸。

“果然，还是伤了吧。”

得到实验结果之后，他弯腰轻轻放下那只腿，起身之前还给山治揉了几下疼的最厉害的小腿骨。

那个白痴厨子绝对是怕被嘲笑才不告诉他，但其实索隆也是经常练功的人，人体结构最薄弱的部位他都了如指掌。没有肌肉覆盖的胫骨基本上就是裸露的，从不用腿战斗的索隆上次被鹰眼踢了一脚疼了好几天，那时候他反倒佩服起这厨子怎么能拿最薄弱的骨头当武器这么多年还不受伤。

“还是让乔巴看看吧。我可不想下半辈子养个瘸子。”撂下伤腿之后，索隆和山治回到了正常的文明礼貌距离。

切，多管闲事。

“哦对了，”本打算转身回去喝酒的男人又俯了过来，坏笑一声替换掉了刚才那张冰块脸，在山治耳边呼出热气，“有的人刚才，好像有点硬了。”

“你大爷！”山治提了个膝直接砸在索隆毫无防备的腹肌上，差点连酒带味增汤就给喷出来了。

妈的，谁先忍不到德雷斯罗萨的是孙子！

一场为了全船集体荣誉和私人面子工程的禁欲之战，没有硝烟地打响了。

说是让乔巴看看腿，但其实出发后第一个晚上，船上所有会用听诊器的全都坐上鲨鱼潜水艇，跟宠物果实能力者据理力争，成了最优秀的野生动物保护主义者。名医忙里忙外好几天，筋疲力尽，得闲的时候已经是距离德雷斯罗萨只剩两天不到了。

山治回忆了一下，其实那个晚上索隆左手抱着乔巴，右手拎着医疗箱，用肩膀拱开自己房门的时候，仅剩的一只眼就已经在若有所思盯着他的下半身了。

小鹿蹄子在胫骨上轻轻地左戳戳右按按，一会架上便携X光机，一会又抹了什么冰凉的草药贴剂。山治全程用上牙轻咬下嘴唇，半闭的眼是不是皱起眉头，猝不及防按到伤痛部位时，加重的呼吸声还伴随一些微妙的声带振动。

索隆是没法直视这张脸的，这不就是刚在一起时候做/爱不敢出声怕被发现的厨子吗？为了分散注意力，他继续盯着厨子的裆部重新陷入严肃的学术沉思。

“山治，骨裂这种事还是要多休息的，我的药只能让它尽快长回去，所以......”

乔巴讲话的时候，山治就已经把裤腿放了下来，厨师那双温柔的手托住小狸猫的身体两侧，不等名医唠叨完，迫不及待把它抱出了门外。伴随着船医奶凶奶凶的“山治你要听人把话说完啊”，卷眉毛在门缝里温柔地弯下来一笑，表示“谢谢名医先生啊”。

乔巴在门外害羞成了波浪形时，山治终于砰地关上门，房里只剩那个说着禁欲却死死盯着他下体的伪君子。

“喂，死绿藻，”白皙的五指在投射到西裤的视线半路晃了晃，终于阻断了这束严肃视奸的目光，“你想做就直说，老他妈盯着人家裤裆算怎么回事？”

“哈？！”山治发誓那一秒索隆的脸红了，但似乎是有种什么迷之强烈的信念感帮他驱逐了歪心思，下一秒就切换到了那张不可理喻的欠揍脸。

“只要承认是你先想做的，老子今天就勉为其难破回计划。”山治的脸越贴越近，狡黠的蓝眼睛让索隆无处躲闪，无奈，他只能使出杀手锏，重新盯回裆部思考人生，这真的是一种清奇但好使的转移注意力法。

“卷眉毛你自己忍不住了直说？！”索隆往边上侧了个身子，山治差点扑了个空脸栽在床上，深呼吸了一口气之后，男人平复好了心情，煎熬地拉开了房门，“你的腿，我再去问问罗有没有什么办法吧。”

走了？！他妈的就这么走了？！

那个性欲像野兽一样旺盛，几天不做恨不得对视一眼就硬了的绿藻头，就他妈这么走了？山治严重怀疑他在这次禁欲battle中拿了什么咒符开了什么挂。

索隆这个人，除了举铁时候对自己近乎变态的严格要求外，还是挺自由散漫、随心所欲的。

比如困了就躺甲板睡一觉，也不管海风会不会把嘴吹歪。比如饿了就把厨子揪起来做饭，也不管人家是在睡觉还是撩妹。

还有，你看看他平时穿的衣服就知道了。两年前一件白T恤、一条绿裤子走东海。两年后直接一件大绿袍子，要多宽松有多宽松。人生第一次穿西服西裤是就是在这天下午，拜特拉法尔加·罗的变装潜入计划所赐。

锦卫门一片绿树叶盖在他同样绿的脑袋上，喊了声妖术咒语，拘束紧绷的黑西装就裹贴在了他满身肌肉上。他抬抬胳膊左右活动了一下脖子，果然这种除了体面以外一无是处的衣服很麻烦，就感觉肩膀顶了个枷锁似的。

最不舒服的还是箍紧的西裤，三把刀的招式很多都是要大开着腿扎马步完成，更何况索隆的两腿之间那个东西即使不硬尺寸也不小，小索隆就这么被委屈地挤压在狭小的黑色空间内，每次大幅活动都有种微妙而诡异的感觉。

他达成了人生第一次穿西裤练功的成就，健身房里抡着几百公斤的大铁块挥汗如雨，前弓步扎得稳稳当当，挥到两千下的时候，他觉得再不停下来，裤缝下一秒就要被撕开档了。

正准备抬高腿把那个半人多高的圆柱铁块踹到器材角落时，索隆感觉到了一种极其异样的微痛。

猛一抬腿，好像后方被箍紧卡住的蛋......扯到了，还真有点疼。

这种又别扭又费劲的感觉真的烦人透了，索隆气得一把扯下汗水浸透的西装，服服果实能力终于大限已至，魔术喷气般地一幌，大汗淋漓的男人变成一个湿哒哒只穿内裤的暴露狂。

走出健身房时，娜美和罗宾正在门外喝着饮料，山治围着他们桃心眼转来转去，见到索隆的一瞬间整个人石化了，面部表情冻僵在了一个极其嫌弃的白眼，手中的托盘咣当掉在地上。

罗宾赶忙伸手捂住娜美的眼睛，面无表情地吐槽了句“啊拉，剑士先生，你跟弗兰奇学得越来越变态了”。

从那个时候开始，索隆就忍不住盯着山治的下体陷入沉思了。

真的不会......扯到蛋吗？！

对啊很奇怪吧。仔细想来，色厨子每天都穿着那种紧梆梆的西裤，腿却说抬就抬，抡得老高，游刃有余。

更何况，众所周知，“人在猛烈运动时都要直”，因为肾上腺素水平升高（绿藻头可能不太懂这个，但是乔巴和罗肯定知道），这样战斗时那块裆部不仅裹得更紧更难受，而且体积的改变会引起......相对位置的变化。

他西裤底下究竟是怎么塞的，如何排兵布阵码队形，才能在突然把腿举到脑门时，不扯到蛋的？

这事足足让索隆茶不思饭不想，琢磨了两天。

当然，他这种神经大条的直男脑子，平时是不会琢磨这种毫无意义的神经病问题。但他现在真感谢这件事救了他一命，因为成功从禁欲中帮他转移了注意力。

刚才也说了，索隆多数时候直来直去，想做什么就做，包括，爱。

他们的冒险从来都没什么计划性，战斗总是猝不及防地就来了。说起来，这还真是他和山治在一起后第一次，为了某个正经的计划保存体力，节制一切床上的行为。

从上了庞岛到现在少说也得一个多星期了，对于血气方刚拥有野兽般性/欲的索隆来说，有点长了。他很难不对着厨子那张脸想入非非吧。恨不得有时候看他做饭，眼前上一幕还是灵巧剥洋葱的那双白手指，下一秒就构想出了这副手指前些天攥住自己那根套弄的样子。

但感恩锦卫门那件西服，提醒了他生活中还有“扯蛋”这件事，就像一个拯救大脑的香蕉皮，索隆的思路可以踩着它越滑越远，远离控制不住的欲求想法。

让我们的视角再回到一开始的厨房，也就是登陆德岛的前一个晚上。

山治过往的21年人生中，从来没想到居然有白痴会纠结这种匪夷所思的沙雕问题。

尽管以前自己的脑子里也闪过一些迷惑的奇葩想法，诸如，索隆总用力叼着刀为什么没变成龅牙，路飞橡胶果实能力用在几把上是怎么样的。都是一闪而过后，觉得丢人赶快忘掉了。

怎也没想到，迷惑行为大赏中，多了一个“自己腿抡那么高不会扯到蛋吗”。

“操你大爷！当然不会啊？！”说着山治大腿一挥直接朝着索隆的脸砸了过去，然而，又一次被抓住了脚腕，和前几天在庞岛一样熟悉的金鸡独立体位，被迫壁咚到了橱柜上。

对就是这个姿势，怎么会腿抬成这样还不扯蛋？！

“怎么可能？前两天我试西装的时候差点就扯到了？”索隆脸越贴越近，一开始还是严肃绷着的，到了某个节点后突然噗嗤邪笑了起来，“是不是因为你的比我小？”

“扯几把蛋！”习惯性的粗话一出口山治就后悔了，首先因为现在扯蛋两个字已经变为字面意义般的诡异，其次，下一秒索隆......真的准备照做了？？

“那我可听你的了，厨子。”左手还高抬着掰住那只腿，索隆早已练就了单凭一只右手就足以解开西裤皮带和拉链的本事，现在山治灰色内裤暴露出来，在它即将肉眼可见的速度膨胀之前，山治极其不配合地挣扎起来，“别动！我真的很好奇你每次都把蛋和吊怎么塞的。”

“王八蛋你给我放手！”索隆的大手掌直接掏进了西裤，四只手指肚揉揉按按地在囊袋上确认位置，说是想知道怎么塞的，其实这不就是在摸他吗？！而且效果十分显著，在山治此起彼伏的破口大骂声中，握在手中的质感从面团般柔韧，变成十几厘米的粗硬/棒。

隔靴搔痒般的蹂躏实在难受，一边挑拨得他不要不要的，一边有没人尽兴地给他解决根本问题。他手扯着脑袋上的几片绿藻，喘息声逐渐不受控制。

“喂，你这色厨子怎么回事，忍不住了？”骚动的手停止了揉捏，转而捏住山治的下巴，没有比索隆那张恶作剧的狡诈脸更欠揍的了。

“只要承认是你先想做的，老子今天就勉为其难破回计划。”

靠，原来......你丫在这等我呢？！

罗罗诺亚你个孙子！！！

隐约听到餐厅的方向叮咣作响，还伴随着虚弱的人声，神经过度紧张的特拉法尔加·罗下意识以为有不轨侵入者，赶忙拿起鬼哭准备赶去厨房。

不料没到门口就被长鼻子当家拦了下来。乌索普一副司空见惯的样子，抿着嘴朝罗识趣地摇摇头。

厨房什么事都没有，劝你......还是别进去了。

罗站在原地，这时动了动耳朵仔细听了听，刷地一下子脸红到了耳朵根。这是他第N+N次觉得自己上了贼船，怎么就找这么一伙人联了盟。

去他娘的狗屁禁欲，最后还不是全套做得一滴不剩。

事情没有一点意外，登岛的时候，山治夹个磨得红肿生疼的屁股，索隆睡眼惺忪还锤着腰。

罗扶额掩面，早就知道。

凉了，计划全他妈得凉。

\---END


End file.
